Energy Rider Chapter Five
It had been almost a year since the defeat of Raditz. Erado had long ago gathered the Dragon Balls, and had been training to control his abilities. He wasn't sure if he should wish Goku back yet; he didn't want to cut the training short. He had made many unsuccessful attempts to contact Goku psychically, so it was a surprise when someone contacted him. "Hello, is anyone their? This is King Kai. I thought I had heard someone calling." Erado recovered from his surprise quickly. "My name is Erado. I've been trying to get in contact with Goku. Is he there?" "Yes. Just a moment." ...... "This is Goku. What's up?" "The Saiyans will be here in two days. I spoke to Kami not long ago, and he told me to make sure you got back to the check in station on time." "I have to go back to the check in station?!" "Well, yeah. That's the portal between our worlds." "OK. I'm on my way. Wish me back to life right away!" Erado broke contact and brought out a capsule. He clicked it, and out popped the Dragon Balls. "Arise, Eternal Dragon!" For the second time, Shenron appeared before Erado. "What is your wish?" "I wish for Goku to be restored to life!" "It shall be done." The great dragon activated his power. "Your wish has been granted. Until the next summoning." Erado didn't wait to watch the Dragon Balls scatter. He had to tell everyone that the Saiyans would be on Earth soon. The next two days were spent gathering everyone into one spot. Erado had selected a battle ground, one that would play to their strengths, and was sure that the Saiyans would come after a gathering of the largest powers on the planet. He found Krillin and Yamcha right away, but the others had found secluded areas to train in, which made it a little harder to find them. Once they were all gathered, Erado spoke to Piccolo. "How did Gohan's training go?" "Better than expected. I had hoped he would be able to transform, like you did in the battle with Raditz, but I didn't really expect him to. Other than that, his power is about equal to yours." Erado nodded. "Not bad for a year of training. it took me almost six years to get this far. Of course, I'm sure you pushed him harder than I pushed myself." They all sat and ate, then had a skirmish battle to test everyone's strength. They were all vastly improved, but none so much as Gohan. His strength, when compared to just one year ago, was astounding. They slept well that night (Yamcha had brought capsule houses), better than they had for a while. Everyone, except Piccolo, appreciated having a soft bed before what they were sure was going to be a big battle in the morning. The next day, Erado asked Piccolo to talk with him for a moment. Everyone tried to discreetly listen in, but neither of them never spoke. Eventually, Piccolo nodded, and the two of them rejoined the group. About an hour later, they all felt Goku return, and he met them a few minutes later. "Hey, everybody! long time no see!" Everyone, even Piccolo, expressed their gladness at his return. Erado, just as he had done with Piccolo, pulled Goku aside, and had another silent conversation. 15 minutes later, the Saiyans landed. After destroying a city, the Saiyans did exactly what Erado expected them to. It only took them a few seconds to arrive. There were two of them, one extremely large, and the other very short. Erado knew, however, that the shorter one was definitely more powerful. Both Saiyans tapped the devices on their faces. "Well, Nappa, I expected more from this planet. They were able to beat Raditz, even if he was a weakling." "I know what you mean, Vegeta. Their power levels don't even register above 100." Vegeta smirked. "Maybe they ganged up on him. I don't see any other way they could have beaten him." Goku stepped forward. "Why are you here?" He demanded. "It's quite simple. We want the Dragon Balls. We weren't even going to come until we heard about those. If they have the power to restore life, I'm willing to bet they have the ability to give everlasting life." Nappa tapped Vegeta's shoulder. "Can I start killing them now? I need a little violence." Vegeta considered. "Well, I was going to use the Saibamen, but go ahead." Nappa gave an evil, yet somehow gleeful, grin. "ALRIGHT! Who's first?!" Goku started to volunteer, but Erado cut him off. "I'm first." Goku looked surprised. "Are you sure?" Erado nodded. "I may die today, and if I'm going to die, I want to go out with a bang!" Goku nodded and joined the others. Nappa laughed at the small stature of his opponent. "A little small, ain't ya? Sure you don't want to wait a few years?" Erado had a wicked smile on his face. "I think one year of waiting for this is long enough." Nappa's evil grin widened. "I couldn't agree more. Let's get started!" Erado powered up as much as he could without transforming. Nappa turned to his companion and asked, "What just happened?" Vegeta was too stunned to speak. He had taken a reading of Erado's power level, and his scouter had exploded. Eventually, he managed to stutter out, "H-h-he r-ra-raised his p-p-power l-level! M-my s-sc-scouter couldn't h-handle it!" Nappa turned back to face his opponent with fear on his face. Erado smirked. "Do you know how to win a fight?" Nappa nodded. "Here's how I do it." he launched himself at Nappa and punched him in the gut with all his might. Erado said a single word. "Brutality." He continued to hit Nappa with everything he had, and after the third punch, Nappa was coughing up copious amounts of blood. Finally, Erado powered up his crimson energy. "Eradication Beam!" When the dust cleared, there was no sign of Nappa. Vegeta forgot his fear. It had been replaced by rage. "How dare you destroy Nappa?! I'll have my revenge!" He powered up an energy blast. Erado was ready to guard against it, but the blast went past him. He looked back. It was aimed at Goku! Immediately, Erado transformed and ran in front of the blast. He caught it, and sent it into the sky. At first, he had a satisfied grin on his face, but it was quickly replaced by agony. he turned to Goku. "Remember what I said!" With that, He exploded into golden energy. Goku's rage was evident. "How could you? How could you make him do that? He sacrificed himself!" Gohan ran up to his father. "What's wrong, Dad?" "Do you remember when he took me aside?" Gohan nodded. "He told me that the Super Saiyan form was slowly killing him. If he used it again, he wouldn't be able to hold his power inside, and I would be our only hope!" Gohan, who was sensitive to other's emotions and had come to think of Erado as his brother, shared in his father's rage. Vegeta smirked. "He was a Super Saiyan? I never expected that. I guess I'll just have to kill all of your friends, so you can watch them die as well." This statement pushed both Gohan and Goku over the edge. They exploded with power, transforming into Super Saiyans. Vegeta, fully realizing that he had just signed his own death warrant, tried to keep them from attacking. "Wait! If you can transform as well, I don't need immortality! I only needed the wish so that I could get strong enough to kill Frieza!" Goku, who respected the right to speak one's last words, asked "Who is this Frieza?" "He's an interplanetary tyrant! He destroyed my home planet, and almost drove our race to extinction! We are the only Saiyans left!" "I don't care! I know that all you ever did was slaughter other races, just so you could sell their planets to the highest bidder! Nothing can make that alright!" Vegeta looked down guiltily. "I needed to survive, so that I could take my revenge on Frieza. Even now, I'm still not strong enough to do it. But you are! You could tear him apart! Do what you want with me, but please, destroy him!" Goku couldn't help it. No matter how hard he tried not to, he found himself sympathizing with Vegeta. He powered down, reverting to normal, and motioned to Gohan, who did the same. "We'll help you destroy Frieza. After that, I'll decide what to do with you." Vegeta nodded. "I'm sorry the other Saiyan died. I didn't mean for that to happen. I had hoped you would just give us the Dragon Balls without a fight. You may not believe this, but I don't enjoy violence as much as Nappa." Piccolo stepped forward. "Actually, he's not dead." Chapter Six Chapter Menu Category:Fan Fiction